Renegotiation of capitation rate based on actual utilization and costs during first year of experiment. Additional marketing efforts will be undertaken to increase utilization. Analysis of pre- and postcapitation utilization data will be undertaken by research team. Second wave of staff interviews will be undertaken and data analyzed. Chronology and documentation of negotiation process will be completed.